1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the general technical field of exercise, physical fitness and physical therapy equipment and machines and to the more specific technical field of conventional treadmills, dual-direction treadmills that can be operated in both a forward walking and running mode and a reverse dragging and pulling mode, and reverse dragging and pulling exercise machines, when operated by the user. This invention also relates to the more specific technical field of using a moment arm mechanism to generate weight resistance for simulating the dragging and pulling of a load.
2. Prior Art
Exercise, physical fitness and physical therapy equipment and machines are available in various configurations and for various purposes, and are available for all of the major muscle groups. The majority of such equipment and machines, especially in the exercise field, concentrate either on an aerobic or anaerobic workout or on areas of the body such as the legs, the hips and lower torso, the chest and upper torso, the back, the shoulders and the arms.
Exercise treadmills are well known and are used for various purposes, including for walking or running aerobic-type exercises, and diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. For the known and common purposes, the person on the exercise treadmill normally can perform an exercise routine at a relatively steady and continuous level of physical activity or at a variable level of physical exercise including varying both the speed and incline of the treadmill during a single session.
Exercise treadmills typically have an endless running surface extending between and movable around rollers or pulleys at each end of the treadmill. The running surface generally is a relatively thin rubber-like material driven by a motor rotating one of the rollers or pulleys. The speed of the motor is adjustable by the user or by a computer program so that the level of exercise can be adjusted to simulate running or walking.
The belt typically is supported along its upper length between the rollers or pulleys by one of several well known designs in order to support the weight of the user. The most common approach is a deck or support surface beneath the belt, such as a plastic or metal panel, to provide the required support. A low-friction sheet or laminate, such as TEFLON® brand of synthetic resinous fluorine-containing polymers, can be provided on the deck surface (or indeed can be the material of construction of the deck surface) to reduce the friction between the deck surface and the belt.
Many current exercise treadmills, especially the middle to upper level of exercise treadmills, also have the ability to provide a variable incline to the treadmill. The incline is accomplished in one of two manners—either the entire apparatus is inclined or just the walking and running surface is inclined. Further, the inclination can be accomplished by either manual or power driven inclination systems, and can be accomplished either at the command of the user or as part of a computerized exercise regimen programmed into the exercise treadmill. An inclination takes advantage of the fact that the exercise effort, or aerobic effect, can be varied with changes in inclination, requiring more exertion on the part of the user when the inclination is greater.
Most known exercise treadmills are structured to allow the user to walk or run in a forward direction, with the belt traveling in a direction that simulates walking or running forward; that is, the belt runs across the top of the deck in a front to back motion. Additionally, the inclination mechanisms in most exercise treadmills are structured to allow the user to walk or run in a level or uphill inclination; that is, the front of the deck can be level with the back of the deck or can be raised relative to the back of the deck to simulate an uphill inclination. Further, the hand rails and hand controls in most exercise treadmills are structured to complement simulated forward motion.
However, with the exception of this inventor's inventions, this inventor is unaware of any specific exercise treadmill that is structured to allow the user to comfortably simulate a dragging or pulling motion; that is, a backwards walking motion either on a level plane or uphill. Additionally, with the exception of this inventor's inventions, this inventor is unaware of any specific exercise treadmill that has an adjustable weight resistance against dragging or pulling so as to simulate dragging or pulling of a load. A simulated dragging or pulling motion can be useful for exercising and developing different groupings of muscles and for providing an aerobic workout. Thus it can be seen that an exercise treadmill simulating a dragging or pulling motion would be useful, novel and not obvious, and a significant improvement over the prior art. It is to such an exercise treadmill that the current invention is directed.